


Olympian?

by elrond50



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, No real point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always wanted Derek's attention. With high school ending he has a few realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympian?

Stiles plopped down in the library and pulled out his homework. He wanted to glare at the other teen across the room, but he knew if anyone’s glare was going to make an impact it was Derek’s not his. He turned to Scott and frowned. “Look at him over there! Those damned cheekbones, and that hair, and those eyes…guh!”

“You know you spend a lot of time talking about Derek. A lot more than you ever did about Lydia. And he does have a reason to dislike you.” Scott pulled out a book and started to read.

“I told you to read that a year ago! If you are reading this because you saw Allison reading it, I’m disowning you as a best friend!” Stiles frowned. “And he needs to get over that! We were in seventh grade and it was an honest mistake!”

Scott’s mouth fell open. He whispered harshly, “You told everyone that you caught him kissing Jackson!”

“I didn’t know they were practicing CPR!” Stiles sat back in his chair. “Now it looks like he’s got the inside track to win the Beacon Award! I thought Lydia was going to win it, but…”

“You could still win it. Well, Jackson and Danny have a shot too.” Scott pulled out his phone and set it to mute. “So why are you all mad at him now?”

“Dude! I heard Coach Lahey telling Finstock that Derek is now ranked nationally in his backstroke times! He’s got the best times in the state! I looked it up; he’s in the top five times along with some of the biggest college stars!”

Scott stared at him. “And?”

Stiles frowned at Scott for a moment. “He could be a state champion and qualify for nationals. If he makes the national team that is huge. Because that makes him a favorite for the Olympic team in 2016.”

“Still not seeing how this affects you,” Scott mumbled as he buried his head in the book.

“If he wins a state title then he wins the Beacon Award! And Finstock sits on the committee. Coach Lahey telling him that Derek could be an Olympian is like throwing gas on a fire! Nothing any of us can do between now and April will change it.” Stiles slumped down. “I mean I get that his family is like full of overachievers. Must suck to grow up like that but come on, share the glory!”

Scott sighed and put his book away. “Stiles, you know we’ve gone to every swim meet since we were freshman. You stare at him the whole time. We tried out for lacrosse and made it and you stare at him the whole time. Maybe you should just ask him out instead of annoying him all the time.”

“He dropped mashed potatoes and gravy down my shirt!”

“You spilled a fruit punch on him in the middle of the cafeteria!” Scott shook his head in disbelief.

Stiles gaped at his best friend. “I tripped! You’re supposed to have my back here; it’s in the bro code!”

“Since we were six, Stiles, you’ve managed to get stuff on Derek or get him in trouble for your antics. We graduate in a few months.” Scott smiled at Stiles ruefully. “Maybe you should just leave him alone this year?”

* * *

 

Stiles looked up more swim stuff and every time he did his stomach tightened. The best programs were going to want Derek and then what? He’d be in Austin, Gainesville, or Ann Arbor for years. Hell, Laura was at CAL for Pete’s sake and he never saw her anymore. As for Caleb or Jacob…those two Hales were living the life in the NFL. Cora, well she was the baby and Stiles made sure he stayed out of her way.

It hit like a freight train; he was used to Derek being around. Sure they competed for everything. The guy was an athlete like his brothers, just a few inches shorter. Like six feet was anything to complain about, but Caleb and Jacob made everyone seem small. The Hales were like family since his mom was Talia’s best friend. Somehow though, he and Derek ended up being frenemies. Well for his part, he knew Derek couldn’t stand him. Lacrosse practice sucked when Finstock let Derek or Jackson run it. But somehow, Stiles knew he was the cause of many of Derek’s issues.

He did think Jackson and Derek were making out that was an honest mistake. Jackson laughed and kept on being a douche. Two years later he had Lydia Martin on his arm and never looked back. Derek on the other hand didn’t date – ever. He spent his time studying, playing lacrosse, or mostly swimming. He lived in a pool.

Thing was Scott was right, Stiles knew he stared at Derek all the time. He’d seen Derek in a Speedo and seen him naked after games or practice. But he rarely saw a genuine smile or joy out of him. Another insight hit him like a Mack truck; maybe all the stunts he pulled on Derek really did make school lousy for him. One thing though, Derek never retaliated. There was that one time Stiles was running down the hall away from Greenberg and Jackson when he slammed into Derek by accident and made him drop his science project. He’d explained everything to their teacher and even helped Derek reassemble it. Being grounded for a month, losing a full letter grade on his project, and Derek still getting an A should’ve been enough punishment, but Derek carried a grudge.

“It worries me when you are home this long and it’s this quiet,” his dad said from the doorway. “You don’t look sick.”

“Not sick, just thinking,” Stiles frowned. He hated when he got introspective. Once he asked Scott ten times in a row if he still liked him. Scott’s punch to his arm almost proved Stiles’ point.

“That’s never good. Looks painful for you. Sure you aren’t sick?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just realizing how much of an epic dick I’ve been to Derek.”

His dad started laughing, hard. It took him a few minutes to compose himself and had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Claudia knew when you were six that you had a thing for Derek Hale. You always wanted him to notice you. Always. Son, you’ve been pulling his hair ever since then.”

“I…no…what? How did mom know, I just figured it out!”

John moved into the room and pulled Stiles into a hug. “I figured it out when you were twelve and told everyone that Derek and Jackson were kissing. Talia and Billy laughed because they knew Derek wouldn’t touch Jackson with a twenty foot pole. You know Derek was never mad at you, right? I think it is long past time that you sit down with him and actually talk. College is a few months away; don’t let this be one of the great regrets you have.”

Stiles sighed and got up to take a shower. “Might as well look as good as I can.”

“And stop by his uncle’s flower shop on your way. If I were him I’d make you do some major begging. “

“Way to be on my side, dad!”

* * *

 

“If it isn’t not so little Stiles Stilinski in a suit.” Peter Hale laughed as he came out of the back room carrying many different flowers. “Are you here to try to woo Ms. Martin again? A rose everyday for a month I think it was when you were in eighth grade?”

“You remember that?” Stiles was floored.

“Yes, Derek was in an epically bad mood for that month. So why are you here?” Peter gave him the once over before separating out his flowers into beautiful arrangements.

“My dad said to come see you before I head over to see Derek.” Stiles refused to look at Peter as he said that. The laugh that erupted from the man made him look up. “What?”

“Finally! You have had the worst case of hair pulling in the history of clueless boys! The fact that Derek hasn’t hauled off and hit you is amazing. Instead he sulks and mutters about stupid boys.”  An arched eyebrow punctuated that statement like a punch to the gut.

“Ummm” was all Stiles managed to get out.

“My nephew has a stuffed panda he was given when he was four still in his room.” Peter walked to the storeroom and walked back out with a large bear that said, ‘Please Be Mine’ on a sash. “He loves sweets, but doesn’t eat them often since he refuses to look like he could gain weight. Ask him how much he eats in one day some time. So, get a box of good chocolates, this bear,” Peter handed him a bouquet of flowers. “These flowers and apologize for being a total ass. You look nice though. By the way, Caleb and Jacob went to Texas for college. Laura’s at Berkeley. He hates the cold and he doesn’t want to be in middle of nowhere like Beacon Hills.”

“What are you saying?”

Peter smiled broadly. “Good luck!”

* * *

 

Stiles sat in his Jeep and looked over at the four foot tall bear riding shotgun. The flowers and chocolate were in the backseat. Everyone in the store knew he was up to something when he spent ten minutes agonizing over what kind of chocolate to get and the fact that he was in a suit and his hair was actually styled. He’d gotten thumbs up from Erica, Allison, and Isaac and he didn’t want to know what those three were doing together.

All he had to do was drive up the road and he’d be at Derek’s house. In the middle of the woods. Where they would never find the body if Derek didn’t want them to.

“Just put it in drive and go up there. If he tells you to go fuck yourself then I’ll cry later. Why am I such an asshole? We could’ve…just get up there!”

He threw the Jeep into drive and made the longest shortest journey ever. Teddy under one arm, chocolates and flowers in another, Stiles marched to the door and pushed the doorbell. He waited and then gaped when a very sweaty and shirtless Derek opened the door.

“What…Stiles? Why are you here?”

“Well…see…the thing is…I…” Stiles sighed. “I think I’ve had a thing for you for a long time. I mean I’ve never missed one of your swim meets. I even go to basketball games and dude you know that our team isn’t great. I play lacrosse…” He thrust his hands out. “I brought you these.”

Derek stood there with his eyebrows raised. “Okay…” He opened the door wider. “Might as well come in.”

“And the mouse walked into the lion’s mouth,” Stiles muttered.

“I think we can safely say you’re the bigger menace here than me,” Derek snarked. He smelled the flowers and smiled and chuckled at the huge bear. “We’re graduating soon; don’t you think I’m a little old for a teddy bear?”

“No one is too old for a bear. He’s a guardian of dreams. He keeps the nightmares away.” Stiles held out the chocolates. “Heard you had a sweet tooth.”

Derek shrugged. “I…give me a moment; I need to put on a shirt.”

Stiles sat on the couch and took in the beauty of the Hale home. Pictures of all the kids decorated the mantle and several of the walls. He got up and looked at one of Derek winning a swim meet, the smile one of the few open ones he’d ever seen from him.

“That was my first real win. That’s when I fell in love with the backstroke.” He bit into a chocolate truffle and moaned as he ate it. “These are good!”  He took a deep breath, “Okay, Stiles, out with it.”

“LookIknowIwasanassbutcanyoupleasestillgivemeachanceandgooutwithme?” Stiles’ eyes pleaded with Derek.

Derek looked at Stiles like he’d grown a second head for a moment. “If I caught that right then you’re asking me on a date?”

Stiles motioned at the bear, flowers, chocolate, and the fact that he was wearing a tie. “Yeah?”

“And this isn’t some set up to play another prank or practical joke on me?” Derek cocked his head to the side and stared at Stiles.

“NO!” Stiles slumped down and frowned. “I know I messed up. And how it looks like I’m always doing something _bad_ to you, but I’m not. I…you’re secretly funny. The things you say under your breath are hilarious. You rag on Jackson all the time which is number one in my book. The look on your face when you eat a chocolate doughnut is sinful. I…found out how good you are at swimming and…I panicked.”

Derek eyebrows rose into his hairline. “Huh?”

“You’re going to be an Olympian and move away forever and I…” Stiles threw his hands up in frustration. “I’m such a loser…”

“Stiles, go home.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Stiles’ face crumple and held out a hand to stop him. “My family will be here soon and I really, really don’t want my parents around for this. Go home; I’ll be there in forty minutes.” He motioned to his sweaty body. “I kind of stink.”

Stiles stood up and straightened his tie. “I don’t mind. I kinda like a sweaty, hot, wet, Derek.” He gave the other boy a grin and was met with a teddy bear being thrown at him. “HEY, no abusing the fluff. He didn’t do anything.”

“He’ll live. I didn’t want to mess up the flowers and I’m not sharing or wasting my chocolate. Now, go home!” Derek practically pushed Stiles out the door.

Grudgingly Stiles made his way to his Jeep and drove home. He was cautiously optimistic, but he worried that Derek said that just to get rid of him. He frowned when he pulled up and saw his dad was still home.

“Well that doesn’t look like the look of aching despair on your face. But at the same time, you don’t seem happy.” His dad walked over and gave him a pat on the back. “Spill.”

“He kicked me out and said he’d be over here in, now twenty minutes, because he was all sweaty and gross. I didn’t mind, but he was alone and didn’t want his family around.” Stiles shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa. “Kinda worried he’s going to ditch me since he asked if my asking him out was a joke.”

“Well call me at the office if anything happens. No having sex either.”

“DAD!!!”

“I can have more than one deputy swing by here to check on you,” the sheriff warned. He gave his son a smile. “I’m sure plenty of them would love to harass you for payback.”

Groaning, Stiles buried his head in his hands. “Go away. Can’t believe you would do that to me!”

“Consider it partial payback for my extremely restrictive and unnecessary dietary changes.” He winked at Stiles. “Could be worse. I could call Talia and make you hang out over there.”

“GO!”

Stiles heard his dad leaving laughing while he started to worry about his dad getting the whole department to cock-block him. Twenty minutes passed and Stiles started worry. He refused to call him. One, because he wasn’t supposed to have Derek’s number and two, he would try to get blown off with some dignity. Still it hurt that he’d actually tried to get Derek to go out with him. He wiped angrily at a tear. He looked at his watch and Derek was now fifteen minutes late.

He started heading upstairs when he heard knocking. He turned around and flung open the door. A range of emotions ran through him as he stared at Derek holding some flowers in his hands and wearing a nervous smile.

“Hi, sorry for the delay, but my Uncle Peter had to get his shots in before he would give me some flowers. My parents saw me leaving in a tie and tried to get me to stop. Here.” He thrust the flowers at Stiles. “The Hobbit is out and I’ve only seen it once. Would you like to go with me?”

Stiles looked at the flowers and the boy at the door in a suit and smiled. “Let me put these in some water and text my dad. He’d put out an APB if I don’t tell him and one of the deputies comes over and no one is here.”

“Why would he send someone over here?” Derek followed Stiles to the kitchen. “I’ve never even had detention. Though I have had some intricately thought out plans to murder a fellow student once or twice. “He gave Stiles a pointed look.

“Glad you didn’t! Prison is so not a good look on you dude.” Stiles found a vase and cut the ends off the flowers while adding water to the bottom.

“Cut them at an angle.” Derek motioned with his hand. “So, why the deputy visits?”

“Ugh…dad said no sex and he…”

Derek dropped his head in his hands. “That is why I wanted to avoid my parents. I don’t date. Ever! And now they’d be all, let’s talk about…no!” He fiddled with his phone and showed it to Stiles. “Movie starts in half an hour. So why do you think I’m going to be an Olympian?” Derek looked at Stiles like he had a second head.

“Your times on the backstroke are awesome! You’re going to take State and get invited to Nationals and next thing you know you’re in Rio!”

The number of expressions that crossed Derek’s face before he started laughing almost made Stiles laugh. “Okay, wow! First off, my times are good and I know I have a chance to place if I get invited to Nationals, but so do more than two dozen guys. The Olympics are three years away! Second, I’m not going to school far away. My dad bribed me with this car.” Derek pointed to the black Camaro parked on the street. “Mom got Laura to go to Berkeley, her alma mater. Those two traitors ran off to Texas and trust me my parents both felt betrayed there! So I’m heading to Stanford to attend his alma mater. College football season is the pits around here!”

Stiles mouth dropped open. “But I figured you’d head to someplace with a killer swim team!”

“Stanford’s is good. I can make it better. Plus, who leaves Northern California. I swear my brothers are losers.” He tugged on Stiles’ jacket. “Come on, we’ll be late. And you are totally buying the popcorn. And you owe me years worth of dates!”

Stiles stopped for a second and smiled again. “So we get more than one date?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’ve been trying to get my attention for years! I’ve been waiting for you to ask ME! I figured if I asked you out I’d get puked on or worse, some nasty Tumblr or Instagram posts about me. So I waited and now you owe me!”

“Come on! Movie and then we’ll play a game or two!” Stiles tugged Derek towards his car this time.

* * *

 

Stiles closed the front door and did a dance as touched his lips.

“You seem excited!”

Stiles screamed jumped two feet in the air as he stared at his dad. “Don’t do that!” He eyed his dad suspiciously. “Where is the patrol car?”

“Acting up, so I had one of the guys drop me off. It will get serviced tomorrow. So how was your date with Derek?”

The dreamy sigh escaped before Stiles could stop it. He slapped a hand over his mouth instantly. Slowly he removed it as his dad was laughing at him, again. “It was fine. Night!”

“Get back down here, Stiles.” He waited for his son’s return. “Sit. Now, how was your date with Mr. Dreamy? And where did you go after the movie?”

Stiles could not stop his smile. “We’d both seen the movie already so we sat in the back and commented on it and how it related to the books. We both felt let down that we never really saw Smaug, but that’s what the next two movies are for.” He sighed again and blushed. “After that we went to get some chocolate shakes, because he’s a chocoholic. We sat out on the bleachers of the lacrosse field and talked.”

“And kissed, a lot, judging by your lips.” The sheriff smirked at his son’s deepening blush. “Talia called and you are expected over for dinner tomorrow night. Derek will come over Sunday afternoon. Despite how well we know each of you; it’s a parental prerogative to grill our children’s boyfriends.” He pulled his son into a hug. “Oh, by the way, Scott called me after he could not get in touch with you. He said Danny just won some award so he’s the leader for the Beacon Award.”

Stiles groaned. “Doesn’t matter. I’m heading to Stanford and so is Derek.” He gave his dad a squeeze. “Night dad!”

“You will not be rooming with your boyfriend at college. Stiles! Do you hear me?! NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> No point here just a fun story.


End file.
